Metal matrix composites have long been recognized as promising materials due to their combination of high strength and stiffness combined with low weight. Metal matrix composites typically include a metal matrix reinforced with fibers. Examples of metal matrix composites include aluminum matrix composite wires (e.g., silicon carbide, carbon, boron, or polycrystalline alpha alumina fibers in an aluminum matrix), titanium matrix composite tapes (e.g., silicon carbide fibers in a titanium matrix), and copper matrix composite tapes (e.g., silicon carbide fibers in a copper matrix).
The use of some metal matrix composite wires as a reinforcing member in overhead electrical power transmission cables is of interest. The need for new materials in such cables is driven by the need to increase the power transfer capacity of existing transmission infrastructure due to load growth and changes in power flow.